Save You
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: May falls ill whilst travelling with Ash and Brock, and Ash would do anything to save her... Advanceshipping, Ash/May.
1. Look After You

**Save You**

By Kawaii Cherry Blossom

Hi all,

It's been a while since I've written anything apart from Hearts and Minds. I'm a bit stuck with that at the moment and thought I'd take a break when I came up with this idea. I know it's been done before, even by myself, but I hope you enjoy this interpretation. This is my first proper Advanceshipping fic apart from Hearts and Minds and my first new fanfiction in about four years! Wow it's been a while…

This story has been inspired by the song 'Save You' by Kelly Clarkson, hence the title. :)

That said, I hope you enjoy this first installment. :)

----

Chapter 1

_Look After You_

----

The first drops of rain from a sky of dark, ominous clouds fell upon Ash and May as they finally reached the Lilycove City Pokemon Centre.

"Finally," Ash uttered. The only reply he received from his eighteen year old companion was a sneeze. He turned to her, concern waving through his eyes.

"No offense May, but you don't look so good…"

"None taken," May replied as she blew her nose.

"Come on," he put an arm around her gingerly. "Let's get you inside."

May let herself be led through the glass doors of the Pokemon Centre by the strong arms of twenty year old Ash Ketchum, her friend of eight years. The foyer was crowded with Pokemon trainers, all trying to escape the wet weather. A clap of thunder resounded in the air, barking a warning that the storm was on its way. The Centre's Nurse Joy was running between customers, attending to their Pokemon's needs quickly and politely.

"Lucky we booked a room…" May said, and then put her hand over her mouth as she coughed a few times.

"Yeah…" Ash turned once again to his friend. "What do you say we get something to eat at the cafeteria? You need to keep your strength up May…" His voice was thick with concern. It wasn't like May to be so sick, so often. When he had travelled with her in the past, he had never seen her with so much as a sniffle. Now, he had only been travelling with her for four months, and she had been sick three times already.

"Ok…" she replied, feeling weak and tired. Maybe food _was_ what she needed.

"I hope Brock makes it here ok in the storm," May said as she and Ash made their way downstairs to the cafeteria.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The convenience store is only down the road, after all."

The cafeteria was just as packed with trainers as the foyer, but Ash was able to find a spare table quickly.

"Here," he ushered to May. "Sit down and I'll go get us some dinner."

May obliged, nodding a thank you to Ash, who was always so gracious in taking care of her. She plunked herself down tiredly on the steel chair and put her head in her hands. She felt terrible… And she was so tired of getting the flu – three times already this winter was ridiculous!

Sighing, May glanced up to see Ash waiting in line with two empty plastic trays. Pikachu sat atop his shoulder as usual, but Pikachu's spot on his shoulder was just about the only thing that hadn't changed with Ash's appearance. Ash had matured gracefully with age, and despite being the same rash, carefree spirit he was since May had met him at age twelve, he had become a respectful, charming young adult, not to mention a brilliant Pokemon Trainer. Ash had now placed first in all of the Pokemon Leagues except Hoenn, which was his current goal. After he placed first in Hoenn, he would be allowed to challenge the Elite Four. If he defeated them, he would be considered a Pokemon Master. Not that he wasn't already well-known – in fact, Ash was a big celebrity around the world nowadays. May chuckled as a few giggly young girls approached him for an autograph and a picture as he waited in line. He was always happy to oblige.

Of course, his Pokemon Training wasn't the only thing that made him a well-known celebrity. His looks, which turned the heads of most girls, were a big part of that. Ash had always been a cute young teenager, but like most young teenagers, he had been gawky and awkward. Now, in his blue jeans, black t-shirt and black tabbed jacket, he looked stunning. He was tall, slender and muscular, but not _too_ muscular. His naturally untamed jet-black hair poked out under his trademark cap and his large, sincere brown eyes still held all the excitement and spirit they always had.

May blushed as she realised she was staring at him. She turned her head away embarrassedly, hoping he hadn't noticed and cursing herself for being so obvious. She wanted to kick herself for thinking about Ash in that way, once again… But she couldn't help it, and right now she was too tired to try and stop herself. Ash was an amazing person. Hands down, he was the most amazing person May knew. In all her travels she had never met another like him – he had the biggest, most honest heart of anyone she knew. Eight years ago, he had picked her up and guided her from being the unconfident, insecure girl she once was, and he had helped her to become the strong, confident woman she was today. She had no doubt that if she hadn't met Ash Ketchum on that fateful day she had set out on her Pokemon journey, she wouldn't be the same person she was today. She was so happy when she had the chance to travel with Ash again. He was brave and caring and supportive, and she felt _safe _with him. She felt like she could do anything when he was with her, and she wanted to prove that she could. She wanted him to be proud of her, to see how far she had come since leaving his side all those years ago to forge her own path. Being on her own was difficult and lonely, but she had done it, and she had come out the other side an independent, successful Coordinator, even defeating Drew, Harley and Solidad! Having quite the celebrity status herself, May was a renowned, distinguished Pokemon Coordinator. Like Ash, she had placed first in the Kanto, Sinnoh and Johto region Contests, and now it was time for her to try her luck in her home region of Hoenn. And she was so glad she was able to share it all with Ash. Even if her feelings for him were most likely unrequited…his friendship was more important to her than anything.

May pulled a tissue from her pack to blow her nose. Ash returned to their table a few moments later with three bowls of rice and stir-fried vegetables, two bottles of soft drink for himself and Brock and a bottle of water for May.

"Man…I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to taking pictures and giving autographs," he smiled sheepishly as he placed the tray on the table. May giggled.

"Well Ash, you're the guy every girls wants, and every guy wants to be," she winked at him lightheartedly.

'_Every girl…including me…'_

"You make me sound like some actor or something," Ash picked up his fork and dug into his food vigorously. One thing that _hadn't_ changed about Ash was his appetite. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and grabbed one of the packets of ketchup that Ash had got for him. The small yellow Pokemon squealed in delight as it gulped down the red liquid.

May watched the two in amusement as she picked up her own cutlery. The food smelled great, and she felt so deprived of energy, but as she played around with the rice, she realised she wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong, May? It's not like you not to eat," Ash noticed her playing with her food.

"I guess…maybe I'm too tired to eat…"

Ash's eyes locked onto May concernedly as she glanced down at her food. She didn't look well at all… Her skin was unhealthily pale, her were cheeks flushed and her small nose was red from all the sneezing. Her normally brilliant blue eyes lacked their usual luster, and despite the fact that they had all had an early night last night, she looked exhausted, like she could fall asleep at any minute. And most concerning of all, May looked hauntingly thin, like she had suddenly lost kilo's – which didn't make sense because most of the time, she ate as much as Ash did.

'_But still…she still looks beautiful…'_ Ash caught himself as he thought entered his mind. Was it weird that he thought of one of his best friends like that? Surely it wasn't normal, but he couldn't help it. He had always thought of May as pretty from the day he met her, but since they had started travelling together again, he had begun to notice things about her that he never remembered noticing before. Like how striking her smile was, how beautiful she looked when her eyes lit up excitedly, how amazing she looked with her long auburn hair hanging around her shoulders and how great her body looked in a bikini, or even in the simple black cargo pants, red sweater and Chuck Taylor's she was wearing today. She was beautiful, amazing, smart, incredible…

No, there was no way these thoughts were _normal_. Needless to say, Ash was very confused…

At that moment, May looked back up at Ash, catching him peering at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, and he hoped to God he wasn't blushing noticeably as he glanced away, his face flushing embarrassedly.

"Nothing…" he lied, hoping he was being convincing enough. "I'm almost finished, so we can go up to our room soon and you can get some sleep."

"Okay," May agreed halfheartedly, so tired she hadn't noticed his unusual behaviour. Ash sighed inwardly in relief as he resumed eating his dinner and continued to contemplate these weird feelings.

"Hey, Ash, May!" both could hear Brock's voice somewhere in the crowd of people, and a few seconds later, their older friend appeared, carrying two bags of goods. He was soaked from head to toe from the rain, his dark brown hair plastered over his forehead. Glad to be inside the warm Pokemon Centre, he took a towel from his backpack and dried himself off as much as he could. His brown cargo pants were only light and his green jacket did little to warm him now that he was wet.

"Whew, it's really coming down out there," Brock put down the bags and took a seat next to May. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm alright," she nodded feebly.

"You're not eating…" he observed, ever the fatherly figure in the group.

"I know. I'm just really tired. I think after a good night's rest, I'll feel much better," May forced a smile, hoping it would satisfy Brock's worry. He nodded but said nothing.

"I got you a bowl of food," Ash indicated to the spare bowl on the table.

"Thanks Ash," Brock took the meal gratefully. He was starving.

Ten minutes later, the boys were finished eating. Ash helped Brock with the bags and they made their way upstairs. After getting the key to their room from Nurse Joy, they quickly found their way to room 18. Pokemon Centre rooms were very basic, but seemed like luxury compared to camping. Two bunk beds lined either wall of the room, while the door to a small bathroom was on the right hand side. May didn't even bother changing into her pyjamas as she took the bed furthest from them and laid down on the bottom bunk. Ash sat on the bottom bunk of the remaining bunk bed while Brock sorted through his shopping on the small table in the centre of the room.

"I got you some Panadol May. That should hopefully make you feel better and it will bring your temperature down," he found the box of tablets and took the bottle of water they had brought up from the cafeteria. He poured some water into the glass and handed it to May along with two tablets. "You need to take two every four hours."

"Thanks, Brock…" May sat up and swallowed the two tablets along with the water. Kicking her shoes off, she lay back down and pulled the covers over her. Despite the lights being on and her two friends being awake, she fell asleep almost instantly. Feeling sorry for May, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and scampered across the room and up onto May's bed. It cuddled up to its female companion as she slept.

Still seated on his bed, Ash glanced at Brock worriedly.

"There's something not right…" Brock looked towards May. "I think we should take May to see a doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I think so too."

When they had turned off the lights, Ash laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He could make out May's reflection from the dim light shining from under the door. Sighing, he couldn't shake the increasing sense of worry that haunted his soul, a feeling that gnawed at him as he succumbed to sleep.

----

"Pika…pikapi!" Ash felt a vigorous tapping on his arm as he awoke to find Pikachu's fretful face in front of his.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Pikachu…pika pikachu pi!" the small yellow Pokemon pointed over to the bed on the other side of the room where May lay.

"What's goin' on?" Ash sat up. Pikachu jumped across the room and up onto May's bed. Ash took the five or so steps across the room to follow his companion. He switched on the lamp in the middle of the room and blinked in the brightness as the dull light flooded the space.

Ash gasped when he saw May, covered in sweat and whimpering. Her terrified eyes met his as they pleaded him for help.

"Ash…" she cried softly. Now wide awake, he bent down to her side. Her cheeks were red and her eyes fell closed as she shivered.

"May… May can you hear me?" trying not to panic, Ash put his hand to her forehead. "Oh my God...you have a really bad fever. May?"

"I'm so cold Ash…" her hands trembled as she attempted to pull the covers of the blanket closer to her but was too weak to do so.

The light and commotion had woken Brock up. He climbed down from the top bunk and was by Ash's side in an instant.

"Ash? What's wrong? What happened?" his questions were answered, however, as he caught sight of May.

"She's burning up, Brock…" Ash's voice was shaky – he was trying so hard to be brave, but really, he was terrified.

Sweat beads poured down the petite young girl's panicked face as she continued to shiver uncontrollably.

"Ash, quick, get some towels from the bathroom and wet them with cold water," Ash rushed off to follow the instructions as Brock tried to help May to sit up. He grabbed the bottle of water from the table and poured it into the cup that sat beside it.

"Pikachu, can you go and get Nurse Joy?" Pikachu scampered out of the room in a flash.

"Here May, take a drink ok?" he handed her the cup but ended up having to help her to hold it. Moments later, Ash came back with two cold towels. Brock took the towels and moved, indicating for Ash to sit down. You could slice the apprehension in the room with a knife, the tense, unrelenting feeling building up in all of them.

"Here Ash," Brock placed one of the cold towels against May's forehead, "just hold this here."

May's head was drooping as her eyelids became heavy once-more. Ash placed the towel against her forehead gingerly. She opened her eyes to look at him, and he had never seen her so afraid.

"Ash…" was all she could muster.

"You're going to be ok, May. Just stay awake, alright? Just stay awake…" he pleaded, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm scared…" her voice wavered as a few tears fell from her eyes. Ash took her hand in his.

"It's alright. I'm here with you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," everything around Ash seemed to be a million miles away as he concentrated on May. Her fear was cutting him like a knife. He wanted desperately to be able to take that away from her, to help her, but all he could do was hold onto her hand.

"Pikapi," Ash turned his head to see Pikachu and Nurse Joy rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw May.

"May has a high fever," Brock explained. Nurse Joy was quick to pull a thermometer out of her pocket. She unwrapped it as she moved to the bed where May lay.

"Right, I need to take her temperature right away," she stood beside Ash.

"Here May, I need you to hold this under your tongue, ok?" May nodded weakly as Joy placed the thermometer in her mouth.

"Oh gosh…" Nurse Joy murmured to herself when she took the instrument out and read it. "Brock, go downstairs and please call an ambulance right away," she instructed calmly. Her calmness did nothing to calm the raging storm of concern crashing through Ash as Brock ran out of the door.

"What?" he pleaded with Joy for answers, terror rising within him at the sudden seriousness of May's condition.

"May's temperature is way too high – it's 40.8 degrees. She needs to see a doctor right away," Nurse Joy explained quickly as she turned and grabbed another towel from the table. She handed it to Ash and took away the one that he was still holding against her forehead.

"Please stay here and keep holding this compress against May's forehead," she instructed Ash, who nodded and did so. "I'm going to get some ice so that we can cool her off a little more." With that she was gone, leaving Ash and May alone.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu patted May's arm affectionately, trying its best to make her feel better.

May continued to shiver. In that bed her petite frame looked so fragile and innocent. When her azure eyes met Ash's, he could feel the fear and confusion emanating from her. It broke his heart to see her like this. He felt so powerless, able to do nothing but hold onto her hand and hold the towel to her forehead.

"It's going to be ok, May… I'll make sure of it," he painted the picture of courage even though he was feeling just the opposite. May stared up at his handsome, confident face and for a moment, she let herself believe him. She felt safe with him, she always had. And now, she needed his self-assurance and comfort more than ever. May gave Ash a small nod in reply as she continued to shiver, sweat still soaking her skin.

Seconds later, Brock entered the room again, followed by Nurse Joy.

"Ambulance is on its way," Brock informed them.

Nurse Joy took some ice and placed it in between the towel on May's forehead.

"This should keep you a little cooler, May."

"Okay…" May whispered feebly, her anxiousness growing as she could hear the unmistakable sound of an ambulance coming closer. She was losing it… Her body was wracked with uncertainty and apprehension. What was happening to her? What was _wrong _with her? She closed her eyes as she tried to evade the questions plaguing her mind.

Minutes later, May felt herself being picked up. Ash's strong, protective arms surrounded her as he carried her downstairs. She opened her eyes momentarily to peer up at his brave face. He had that look she loved to see on him – determined, protective…and she knew he would protect her.

Next May found herself on a stretcher. Two men stood over her as they wheeled her out of the Pokemon Centre and into the ambulance.

"We can only take one of you," she heard one of the men say.

"Ash, you go," it was Brock's voice.

As May closed her eyes once more, she felt Ash pick up her hand as the ambulance doors slammed shut, the wailing sirens rang through the air and the vehicle began to move. She could hear his comforting voice as she drifted in and out of consciousness, trying with all her might to stay awake, but the pressure to fall asleep was pushing her over the edge. The sirens, Ash's caring voice and the quick darting of the vehicle became distant as she succumbed to sweet, peaceful slumber…

_To be continued…_

Well, that's all for chapter one. I hope you all liked it. :) Please leave a little review and tell me what you think. If enough people like it, I will continue with this story. :)

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Look After You' by The Fray.


	2. Hundred

**Save You**

By Kawaii Cherry Blossom

**Author Notes:** Wow… It has been way too long since the last chapter. I am so sorry about that. But thank you all SO much for your reviews. I was totally overwhelmed as the positive feedback kept pouring in. A special shout out also goes to the people who e-mailed me asking when the next chapter would be up. This is for you. :) I just hope I didn't lose any readers by taking so long to update. :S I hope this chapter fulfills. I'm sorry if it's a bit short and boring. I'm setting up the storyline still so it's a bit slow, but bear with me. Answers will come soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and also if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Enjoy. :)

----

Chapter 2

_Hundred_

----

One hour, twenty two minutes.

That's how long it had been since May had been wheeled through the doors of Lilycove Hospital and into the Emergency Room, leaving Ash waiting restlessly on a chair in the waiting room. Outside, rain was pouring down steadily while thunder cracked through the air menacingly. The storm outside was comparable to the storm inside Ash as he waited edgily for any news about May.

"Here," Brock approached and handed Ash a coffee, which he accepted thankfully. Brock sat beside him, sipping his own caffeinated beverage.

"I phoned May's parents. They are getting on the next flight out of Petalburg, but that won't be until morning. They're going to contact Max too, to let him know what happened…" Ash nodded a response, though he was clearly distracted by his own thoughts.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet, Brock?" Ash's worried eyes met Brock's as a sigh escaped him.

"I'm not sure, Ash. Hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer..."

----

Another thirty five minutes passed before a young nurse entered the waiting room and made her way over to Ash and Brock. They stood as she approached.

"Are you Miss Maple's friends?" she asked, though she already knew who they were – the three were famous, especially Ash and May. She pushed a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ears.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Ash asked urgently, ignoring her question in his haste to get some answers about May.

"We have managed to bring her fever down…" the nurse's green eyes glanced between Ash and Brock as she explained. "She is sleeping now, but we are going to keep her in the ER for the next few hours to monitor her."

"So…she's going to be ok?" Ash's chocolate eyes brimmed with desperation.

"We are running some tests… We will know more in time."

"What kind of tests?" Brock stepped in, annoyed at the vague answers the nurse was giving.

"I'm sorry… but since I'm guessing you're not her next of kin, that's all I can tell you at the moment," she shook her head politely yet firmly.

"Can I see her?" Ash pleaded desperately, frustrated by the nurse's inability to give him any clear answers. He had to see her. He had to see for himself that she was alright.

"She is asleep…"

"_Please. _I _have_ to see her," his eyes burned with desperation; he felt like he would fall apart then and there if he had to wait one more second to see her.

Sensing his apprehension, the nurse gave in with a sigh.

"Fine… But _don't_ wake her up. She needs her rest," she explained sternly.

Ash nodded his head frantically, too distracted by his need to see May to really listen to her. He turned to Brock, who nodded and told him to go.

Ash followed the nurse down the white corridor leading to the ER. They pushed through a set of pale green doors to a large room with small booths sectioned off by curtains. The nurse led him to the third booth. The curtains were closed.

"I'll be back to get you in five minutes," she explained, before turning and walking away.

The room was quiet and still; the beeping from heart monitors and other machines the only sound, echoing eerily in the large space.

He pushed open the curtains, and there she was.

The bed she lay in was small, and in it, she looked tiny. Her skin was almost the colour of the white sheets that lay over her. Her arms lay beside her and a needle injected into her wrist led to a drip machine standing at the side of the bed. Her eyes were closed; she looked peaceful as she breathed slowly and steadily. Shaken by her fragile, frail state of being, Ash took a few steps closer. He moved to sit in a chair beside the bed. Overwhelmed by emotion and frustrated by a lack of answers, he almost wanted to break down and cry. Seeing her like this…it was more than difficult. She was young, vibrant, and energetic – completely opposite to the still, delicate girl that lay beside him. It wasn't right. What was wrong with her?

He moved his trembling hand over to gently take hers in his. She continued to breathe steadily, not waking from his touch. He caught site of a bruise on her wrist, which he hadn't noticed before.

'_She must have knocked herself on something…' _he thought, slightly amused for a millisecond, thinking how clumsy she was.

He didn't _want_ to wake her but he wanted desperately to see for himself that she was ok, to talk to her, to look into her eyes – eyes that he had last seen so full of trepidation. He would never forget that look in her eyes. She was so afraid. And he could do nothing to protect her.

'_Why didn't I notice it before? She has been so sick lately, and I thought nothing of it. What if this is something really serious? If I had noticed before, maybe I could have prevented this from happening. I am a terrible friend…'_

Friend… He dwelled on the word as he watched her sleep. Did he want to remain her friend? Or did he want more?

Ash sighed. He was so confused.

The feeling that rose up within him when he saw May in distress…it was suffocating, mind numbing. He had never felt anything so strong, and he didn't understand it. Nor did he understand the way he got so tongue-tied when he was around her lately, like she had somehow acquired the power to turn his brain into a puddle of mush. His cheeks would flush embarrassedly when she smiled at him and he would freeze uncontrollably at her touch. He found himself distracted from his Pokemon training, spending most of his time thinking about her instead of his next battle strategy. He felt strangely nervy and self-conscious around her, and he was utterly stunned by her incredible beauty every time he saw her. She had an effect on him that he had never experienced. He had his fair share of female friends, but he had never felt this way about any of them. All those years they spent apart, travelling on their own journeys, he had thought about her constantly. He was so young and clueless then, and he hadn't realised it at the time, but he had missed her terribly. He thought about her all the time – where she was, what she was doing, whether she was with _Drew._ He didn't trust that guy at all, and he didn't understand why May let herself trust him. Jealously, he often wondered whether she had feelings for Drew. Looking back at his behavior from when they were younger, it was pretty obvious to him now how _he_ felt about _her_. But did she feel the same way? He had never asked her about it, and she rarely talked about him.

Throughout his own journey, he would catch occasional glimpses of her in Contests on the TV or in the newspaper and magazines. She had really forged a path for herself, and every time he saw that, he felt immensely proud of her. To think, when he first met her she was _afraid_ of Pokemon. He laughed to himself inwardly as he thought about it. Looking back at the day they met, Ash would never have thought he would have developed such a strong connection with May. On that day, having just left Misty and Brock behind, he had been feeling alone and slightly afraid of travelling through Hoenn by himself. Then he met May. She was annoying and whiny and he was stubborn and passionate. But somehow, they had formed an unbreakable bond. And that bond had become stronger as they grew into adulthood together. Now…she probably knew him better than anyone, and vice versa. They had a way with one another, an unspoken understanding.

May stirred a little in her sleep, but still did not awaken.

Right now, he would do anything to know that she was ok… He would do anything for her to wake up so he could talk to her, so he could tell her that he was here for her, and how much he cared about her.

"May…" his small voice seemed loud in the still silence. "I know you're sleeping but…I just want you to know that I'm here. Brock and Pikachu and I…we're here, and we'll be here until you wake up, ok?" she didn't answer, didn't move. He squeezed her hand gently as he watched her, thinking how beautiful she looked even while she was sick. As he held on to her hand, he couldn't deny that there was _something_ between them, something that made him unable to concentrate on anything but her.

If he didn't know any better he'd think that this feeling was…love. Was Ash Ketchum in love with May Maple?

"Your five minutes is up," a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced around to find the nurse. Those five minutes had gone quick… Ash turned back around to May. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had no choice – there was certainly no point arguing with this nurse. Regrettably, he let go of her hand, eyes full of apprehension as he stood. He took a few steps back, forcing himself to turn away from her, and followed the nurse back down the corridor to meet Brock.

----

Ash sunk into the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair, physically and mentally exhausted, and totally overwhelmed by emotion. Brock moved to sit beside him.

"How is she?" he asked. Ash shook his head desolately.

"She's just lying there Brock. She's really pale…" he trailed off. Brock put a hand on his friend's shoulder compassionately.

"Don't worry Ash. They are taking really good care of her." Ash only nodded at Brock's attempt at consolation. He appreciated it, but it wasn't going to make him feel better.

"I just wish I could _do_ something," Ash bit down on his lip, frustrated.

"I know," Brock sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I know…"

Silence ensued between the two boys. Pikachu lay in the chair beside Brock; the poor little mouse had finally succumbed to sleep. Brock glanced over at its sleeping figure momentarily, his train of thought wandering. For a long while, Brock had been noticing the way Ash and May were acting towards one-another. They had always shared a close bond, and he had always been a major source of support in her life, but what he had noticed lately was something different, something more, and something that looked a _lot_ like love. If his senses were correct, which they usually were, he was 99 percent positive that they had developed strong feelings for one another, and Ash's reaction to May's sickness only proved that further. Of course he would be concerned about a friend, but he was past concerned. He was distraught.

Brock sighed worriedly, wondering if he should question Ash about it.

No, he decided. Not now. Asking Ash such a question at a time and place like this was not a good idea.

Instead, they remained seated in the waiting room until the sun peaked over the horizon, indicating the start of a new day. Brock had caught a few minutes of sleep here and there, but Ash had been awake the whole time. They had questioned the nurse frequently throughout the night, but May had not awoken, nor had there been any change in her condition.

Brock stood. It was 7 am, and they would be expecting May's parents in about an hour.

"Ash, why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Brock encouraged his younger friend. Ash looked up at Brock. He couldn't deny that he was starving. Giving in, he stood and they walked to the cafeteria.

----

Ash and Brock had just arrived back from breakfast when Norman and Caroline burst into the waiting room. They rushed up to the two boys, worry straining their faces.

"Where is my little girl?" Caroline pleaded, her violet eyes stricken with agonizing concern. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her tired face. She had obviously had about as much sleep as Ash and Brock.

"She is still in the ER," Brock explained as her eyes widened despairingly.

"What _happened_?" Norman pleaded, looking equally as exhausted as Caroline. He put an arm around his distraught wife in an attempt to console her.

"We don't know…" Brock glanced at Ash, who remained silent, biting down on his lip. "She hasn't been well of late, you know, colds and flu and things like that? But last night she came down with this terrible fever. I've never seen a fever that bad before. We called an ambulance right away and…well…here we are."

"We need to speak to the doctor," Caroline glanced around frantically.

"They said they are running tests, but they won't tell us anything more because we're not her next of kin," Brock explained calmly. "Hopefully they'll be able to give you some answers…"

Norman and Caroline nodded and were about to go in search of the doctor, when Ash broke his silence.

"I'm really sorry…" he glanced up at them, his face tensed in anguish and his fists clenched by his side.

Questioning eyes bore into his as he went on.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't look after her. You trusted me with her and I couldn't do anything to help."

Norman's dark blue eyes softened at Ash's guilt-stricken words. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Ash, there's nothing you could have done to prevent this… You helped her by getting her to the hospital so fast. You did everything you could." Ash nodded, though it was obvious the words hadn't reached him.

Caroline noticed this, overwhelmed by his concern for her daughter.

"You have done so much for our little May," tears brimmed in her eyes as they locked onto Ash's. "Don't feel bad Ash…as Norman said, you did everything you could."

"Excuse me, are you Mr and Mrs Maple?" a man's voice interrupted them, and the four turned to find a tall, middle aged man with slightly graying hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"Yes," Caroline moved forward, desperate for answers. "Please, can you tell us what's going on with our daughter?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded; his mouth turned up in a slight smile but his brown eyes were absent of any emotion that might give away whatever he was about to reveal. "I am Doctor Carter. Why don't you follow me to my office so we can talk?"

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is 'Hundred' by The Fray.


	3. Overcome

**Save You**

By Kawaii Cherry Blossom

**Author Notes:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has written to me asking me to continue this story. Especially nikkibe, who's PM inspired me to write this chapter. And boy, was it a difficult one to write. I hope I am doing this story justice. Once again, I apologise that it's so short. Compared to the 16 page chapters of my other fanfiction Hearts and Minds it's short, anyway. Hehe. But I felt like the end was an appropriate place to stop.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Please leave me a review as I would love to hear what you think and how I can improve!

----

Chapter 3

_Overcome_

----

Ash didn't know what the doctor had told Norman and Caroline as they emerged from behind the white door of his office.

But he knew it was bad.

He could tell by the tears flowing down Caroline's pale cheeks, by the way Norman had to hold her up as they walked, and by the terror that emanated from the tall man's eyes.

The signed were right in front of him, as clear as daylight, but Ash found himself trying desperately to cling on to his hope that the doctors' prognosis was that May was going to be okay. Sadly, the hope he clung to was breaking like a frayed rope and slipping away from him against his will.

Brock, always so calm and sensible, moved to help Caroline into a waiting chair. Her breathing was erratic as she tried with all her might to keep from sobbing. Ash found himself unable to move from the position where he stood, grounded by immobility as his eyes followed them.

His heart was hammering in his chest, the sensation of its heavy beating steady against the panic that he was trying to swallow as it rose in his throat, threatening to choke him.

She _had_ to be ok. This was _May_. Nothing could happen to her. Yet, the scene in front of him only told him otherwise.

Caroline's violet eyes rose and caught Ash's in a distraught stare. It was then that he knew for sure, there was something very wrong with his best friend, the girl he undoubtedly loved.

Ash stiffened as the fear emanating from her paralysed him; he felt like he had been struck by one of Pikachu's electric attacks.

But the electric mouse only stood watching him with concerned black eyes.

"Wh-" he tried, but his voice came out as nothing but a mere whisper. Taking a deep, hollow breath, he tried once more. "What is it?"

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing enough so that she could answer his question. It took her a few tense seconds.

"May, she… She… The doctor says she has… She has…cancer" she stumbled over the word, painful to say aloud. "L-leukemia. Cancer… My baby is _dying…_"

Ash felt as though a bullet had shot right through his chest, but there was no pain. Only an empty sense of disbelief. He could see his surroundings but he could no longer feel them. It was as though he was trapped inside a bubble; he watched as Brock's expression changed from confused to shocked, and as Caroline was overcome with emotion, her words flowing into wails as her husband pulled her into his arms, his lost expression meeting Ash's over her shoulder.

He was right there in the moment, watching it all happen, but he couldn't feel a thing.

This must be the moment when he would wake up from this horrifying nightmare.

"Ash…?" Brock's hand on his shoulders woke him, but not from his supposed nightmare – he was still in the hospital. His vacant eyes moved from Brock, to Norman, to Caroline. He breathed in for a moment, took it all in, tried to understand it.

"N-no," Ash barely recognised his own voice, so small and afraid.

"Ash-" Brock could anticipate his friend's emotions – after all these years, he knew exactly how Ash would react. And it scared him.

"She's eighteen, she's healthy, strong, she just had a bad cold! That's _all!_" Ash grew angrier with each word, his brown creasing in distress. His chocolate eyes pleaded desperately for Brock to tell him they had been _wrong_.

Instead, all he got was pity…

Brock turned back to May's parents. Caroline lay in Norman's arms, her sobs diminished now, but the tears didn't stop falling.

"They can treat it, right?" Brock asked the question, but the look in Norman's eyes as he heard it gave him his answer before he spoke any words.

"It's bad…advanced… They…don't think so."

Ash was crushed by Norman's response, but his anguish soon evaporated, giving way to the anger gnawing at him. How could they just sit here and accept this, just like that?

"So we'll get a second opinion!" Ash's voice was deafening in the silence it replaced. "They are _wrong_."

"Ash-" Brock knew that Ash was about to explode with fury and frustration. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders, meeting him at eye level now since he was so tall. "Ash, you have to stay calm, ok?"

Ash's eyes darkened, flashing with bitter, disbelieving anger. He pushed Brock away with a shove.

"You _can't_ tell me she's _dying_, Brock! You _can't_!" Ash's voice broke as his face turned back into that of the innocent child who had arrived in his gym all those years ago and pleaded him for a chance.

Getting uncontrollably choked up, Brock's expression softened. Ash and May's relationship was so beautiful and pure, and now it was about to be destroyed. It just wasn't fair.

Ash's hands, balled into fists, dropped as his face fell. Brock's inability to give him the answer he so desperately wanted was enough to shatter him. He felt as if he had hit a brick wall. And there was nowhere to run but the opposite way.

And that he did. He ran out of the ward, out of the hospital, into the sunny outside world that seemed so far from his own world right now.

He kept running, barely feeling the burning in his legs as his muscles worked overtime or the tightness of his chest as he tried to breathe in enough air to keep him going. He could feel _nothing_. This was not real, not possible.

May was not _sick._

May was not _dying_.

She was a lot of things – beautiful, incredible, amazing, talented – but none of _those_ things.

He refused to accept it. It just wasn't possible.

He thought back to Caroline's pained expression, recalled her unstoppable tears. And Norman's lost, disbelieving eyes. Even Brock believed the lies…

Lies… That's all they were. The doctor got it wrong.

For hours, Ash ran, then walked, aimlessly through Lilycove City. Passers by glanced his way in interest, whispering to their friends. But Ash didn't even notice them. He kept repeating the same things over and over in his head.

_May… Cancer… May… Cancer… May… Cancer… _

_No. They are wrong._

_They _have_ to be._

Over time, as reality caught up to him, his firm, disbelieving stance started to crumble, leaving him defenseless in the face of pure hard fact. What were the chances the doctor got this wrong? He thought back to May…her constant sickness, the fact that she looked tired all the time, her weight loss, the bruise he had seen on her wrist yesterday… He knew enough to be sure those were all symptoms of leukaemia. He had learnt a little bit about the disease when visiting sick kids in the hospital.

It was so obvious, plain as day in front of his eyes, but he was unable to accept it.

Ash eventually stumbled upon a river on the edge of town. The small clearing was deserted save for a few bug Pokemon that peered at him curiously as he walked past them. Exhausted, he sat on the riverbank, watching the water trail along softly, gently. But the tranquil surroundings did nothing to calm his wavering faith.

It had been hours now since he had been told about May. Hours that seemed like mere seconds. But as exhaustion took hold of him, his defenses took a beating and he was no longer able to cling onto the false hope that had deluded him until now. The cold, hard facts of the matter attacked him like knives, physically tearing him down until all that remained was a terrified young man.

----

By the time Brock found Ash, the sun was setting, casting an orange glow into the sky. He had not moved from the spot by the river that he had taken up hours before.

Brock walked toward him slowly and sat beside his friend of so many years. He probably knew him better than anybody, and he knew the impact the doctors' news would be having on him, that was, if he wasn't still in denial. Ash continued to stare ahead as Brock sat beside him. Brock was expecting an argument, anger, but what he saw instead shocked him. A tear rolled down Ash's tanned cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. Brock's heart lurched.

"How long?" his voice was small, afraid. He didn't turn, kept his gaze fixated on something in the distance. Brock held back for a few seconds, knowing the answer would break him. When it came, his reply was full of anguish.

"Not long…."

Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder as he closed his eyes, sighing heavily, as if in pain. And as the tears started to fall, Ash felt like his world was ending.

And in a way, it was.

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'Overcome' by Better Than Ezra.

Musical inspiration: I really love how Stephenie Meyer has done this on her website for the Twilight books, so I'm sort of copying her. :) Music inspires me to write in a big way. So these are the songs that inspired this chapter:

Overcome – Better Than Ezra

I Shall Believe – Sheryl Crowe

Possibility – Lykke Li

Never Think – Rob Pattinson

Hamburg Song – Keane

I Don't Know if I Should Stay – Alexz Johnson


	4. I and Love and You

**Save You**

By Kawaii Cherry Blossom

----

Chapter 4

_I and Love and You_

----

"_Yesterday, Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum was seen walking through Lilycove City unaccompanied. Passers-by noticed an unusually somber air about the young trainer. This only adds to speculation that there is something going on with Ketchum's fellow Coordinator, May Maple, who is rumoured to have been admitted to hospital a few days ago. There is no comment from either party. We'll bring you any further updates as they come."_

Brock turned off the TV; the young, blonde reporter disappeared from sight. The media was going crazy trying to figure out what was going on with his two friends. It was only a matter of time before they appeared out the front of the hospital, begging and prodding them for answers. It was none of their business, and Brock was trying to protect Ash from it as much as he could. But Ash and May were celebrities, and the media were ruthless. They wouldn't stop until they found out.

Brock stood with a sigh. The hospital waiting area was deserted – it was late, and visiting hours were over. They had made a special exception for Ash, given the situation.

Ash hadn't spoken a word on the ride back to the hospital, though his tears back at the river spoke all the words he didn't say. Ash was devastated. Brock knew how much he loved May. He had never witnessed a love so strong, and their relationship had barely begun. They were both still too shy to admit their feelings to one another, but it was as obvious as could be just by looking at them. For Ash now to have to think about saying goodbye to her forever…it was inconceivable how difficult this was for him. And not only that, the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her was sure to be killing him. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was not being able to help.

Brock looked toward the closed door to May's room. Ash had only been in there a couple of minutes now.

----

Ash was numb as he entered May's room and closed the door. She had woken hours ago, but he half expected her to be asleep again. The room was mostly dark, only the dim light at the foot of the bed illuminated the room. Propped up in the bed was May, petting her Eevee which was cuddled up beside her. Ash froze as she met his gaze. He pursed his lips, trying with all of his strength to be strong for her. He felt so unprepared, he wasn't ready to deal with this, he didn't know how… All he knew was that he had to be strong for her right now, no matter how utterly weak and broken he felt himself.

"Ash…" May's cheeks brightened slightly in the dim light as her face lit up in a smile. She looked better than she had the last time he had seen her, but still, her skin was pale and dark circles stood out against her eyes, not as blue as usual. "I'm glad you're here. Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Ash felt his heart sink even further, if that were possible. She was dying and she was asking if he was ok. That was so typical of May.

He didn't answer her question. He took the few steps necessary to reach her and sat in the chair beside her bed. The oxygen tube had been removed from her nose but a drip was still injected into her hand, pumping the fluid she required. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and moved toward May and Eevee. It sat beside the distraught small dog Pokemon, comforting it quietly. Ash and May watched them in uneasy silence as Ash struggled to find the words to say without breaking down right in front of her or punching a wall. But she kept smiling at him, not showing any sign of weakness or fear.

"May…" he started, and then bit his lip. His face was an obvious sign of how much pain he was in, his brow creased over his distraught eyes, rimmed red from tears. May winced slightly, but didn't let him see.

"It's okay, Ash..."

"No it's not," he cut her off. His strength was faltering, and he was sure he looked like hell. So much for being strong… "It's not ok…" he repeated, putting a hand through his hair as a shaky sigh escaped him.

May's smile fell slightly, but not completely. She looked at him, feeling herself unravel slightly. Biting her lip, she held on to her strength as best she could. Losing it would only make things seem worse for Ash right now.

Unable to find the words to say once more, Ash moved his hand across to take hers in it. He stayed like that in the silence for a long time. His touch was like an antidote to May, she felt instant warmth with his hand clasped around hers. Right now, she just wanted to be in his arms, where she felt safe. Her mother and father had been with her all day, and she loved them more than anything, but there was only one person she wanted with her. With so much uncertainty pulling her down, she longed to feel the security of Ash's embrace. Left alone with the doctor's news that she understood but was yet to know what to do with, all she could look to was Ash's return.

But now he was here, everything seemed so much more real. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to _die._ She was eighteen; she thought she had so much time ahead of her. But suddenly, all that was gone. How could all of that be gone…?

"We're going to get you help, May. You're going to survive this," he spoke so confidently, like he knew for sure he was right.

May's small smile fell further, tears gathered in her eyes as they clouded with sad appreciation.

"No Ash… I'm not going to survive…" she turned to stare down at the blue cotton blanked that covered her.

"You're giving up?" his eyes burned with defiance, it was the only thing keeping him going right now. On a roll, he didn't let her interrupt. "I won't let you, May. We'll get the best doctor, the best treatments in the world, I just know they will find something to help you-"

"Ash…no…." she interrupted his hopeful tirade. "It won't work."

Ash felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Unbearable stabbing pains in his chest rendered him immovable as he stared at her deflated form, like a wilted rose.

"There's so much more that I wanted to do. Now I won't get a chance," her eyes didn't leave the blanket as she spoke, her voice small, quiet. A tear escaped from its hold, cascading down her pale cheek. "But I think I made a difference. That's what counts, right?" May finally glanced up to meet Ash's eyes. His brow was creased once more; he stared at her in utter disbelief. He could see she was trying to put up a front for him, to try to make him believe she was ok with the death sentence she had been handed. But he knew her better than that.

Ash stood and sat down on the bed beside her to take her into his arms. As she let her defenses down and let her tears fall, he held her tightly.

"I wasn't ready for this Ash. I was supposed to be competing in my next Contest two weeks from today. How did this happen?" she whispered through her tears. "I'm trying to be strong, but I don't know how… I'm really scared…"

Holding her fragile body in his arms, Ash could feel all of his strength falter, giving way to a misery that rivaled anything he had ever felt before.

It became suddenly clear to him that there really was nothing he could do to save her from this. The doctor had explained May's prognosis upon his return to the hospital. The cancer was so far advanced that any treatments would be ineffective and only cause her more pain. Ash blamed himself over and over for not making her go to a doctor sooner. Brock reasoned with him, saying he never could have known that it was something this serious. But Ash couldn't see that. All he could see was that the girl he loved more than anything was going to die, and he could do nothing to stop it.

He loved her, but she didn't know that.

Surely, it was time to tell her. The risk of her not feeling the same suddenly seemed less threatening now. He needed her to know how much he cared for her. He needed to say those words.

"May…" she looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears, tracks visible against her pale skin. She was still beautiful to Ash, no matter how sick she looked. "There's something I need to tell you."

May nodded, wiping away a few fresh tears as her eyes turned curious.

"I just need you to know this…" he hesitated, but her lips turned up in a small smile, prompting him to continue.

"I…I need you to know how much…" emotion crashed over him like a tsunami as he spoke, knowing he was saying this too late, he should have told her years ago. Biting his lip to contain the sobs rising in his throat, he continued. "…how much I care about you. And that I…I love you, May."

May's eyes widened at his heartfelt words as they fell into silence, tense as he waited for a response from her.

But he needn't have worried, for May's reaction was the opposite of what he had feared since he had realised his feelings for. A few tears pricked at her eyes, but her face lit up in a smile.

"Oh, Ash…" she said softly, "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that. I love you, too. I have for so long. But I was too afraid to say anything. I didn't think you felt the same…"

Ash put a hand on May's cheek; her white cheeks reddened slightly at his touch, and all he could think was how beautiful she looked at that moment, and how much he loved her. He moved closer to her, and when their lips met, finally, he knew beyond a doubt, this _was_ love.

Through his pain, Ash managed a smile. It was everything he had been wanting to hear for so long, and yet, in a way it only brought him more sadness. How much more time would he have to spend with her? The thought made his heart lurch in pain, but still, he kept the smile up, for her sake.

If there was nothing else he could do, he could at least be strong for her. He could fall apart in his own time.

May fell into place in his arms as he pulled her into his strong embrace. She closed her eyes, a smile etched on her face. Soon after, she fell into peaceful sleep. Ash remained beside her all night; the nurse didn't bother to kick him out. But as May slept, Ash lay awake. Unbearably painful thoughts attacked him, the impact like knives to his soul.

Ash had never lost anyone close to him before. But the thought of being _without_ May was foreign to him. It didn't seem like it could be possible. And yet, this impossibility was what he was facing. May was the most incredible person he knew. She had come so far since he had met her. She was an incredible coordinator, probably the best in the world at the moment. She was the favourite to win the Grand Festival.

Ash would give his own life any day to save hers. He would do it without hesitation, without a second thought. If only it were that simple…

----

As the first signs of light peeked over the horizon, May awoke. She stirred and then opened her eyes. They lit up when they met his. Leaning over, his kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning."

"Thanks for staying with me, Ash," May smiled as she shuffled around in his arms. Her face turned serious for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Ash… I need to talk to you about a few things."

Ash nodded hesitantly. She glanced down for a few seconds and he moved his hand to take hers, holding it in his, hoping he was supporting her as well as he could. She smiled appreciatively at this and then looked up again, seriousness present once more.

"I don't want to lie here in this hospital until…well…for the rest of my life…" she trailed off, trying to swallow her fear.

The stabbing pains returned in Ash's chest. The pain was excruciating once more, dragging him down for a few seconds before he could recover.

"My next contest is in two weeks, and I want to be there," May stated boldly, eyes strong with defiance. Ash's brow creased against his confused eyes, as if he had heard incorrectly.

"May…"

"And when I win that, I want to go to the Grand Festival. I want to be there, Ash. I _deserve _to be there. I can't give up on it. I can't let all my hard work, and my Pokemon's hard work, go to waste," for the first time in a long time, Ash saw true determination in May's eyes. They brightened somehow, appearing bluer, clearer, like she could see through her pain.

"May, you're sick," it broke his heart to shatter her spirit, but he had to be realistic here.

"I can do it, Ash. I know I can. Please, understand – after all we've been through, this can't be the end… I need to finish what I started," her newfound courage faltered slightly at the sight of his reluctant gaze.

But a few moments later, that gaze softened. This was what she wanted, and who was he to deny her that right now? He knew that, if he were her, he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life in a hospital. He would want to be making the most of it.

"We would have to check with the doctor. I'm not going to let you get sicker…"

May was satisfied with his answer, and her face lit up in a smile.

"Thanks for understanding."

He put his arms around her tenderly and she closed her eyes, secure in his embrace. Afraid as she was, with Ash's support, she knew she could do this. She was _not_ going to waste what time she had left…

A knock on the door resounded then. Ash let go of May and turned to find Brock peeking through the door. Ash nodded and he entered. One glance at the two and Brock knew that something had changed between them.

Ash heard May breathe in suddenly as she saw who stood behind Brock.

He had grown considerably since Ash had last seen him, but the glasses gave him away – it was Max. His stance was uncomfortable, afraid. May's expression softened sadly as she watched him. Brock stepped aside as Max took a step forward.

"May… I…I came as quick as I could…" he trailed off, his voice quivering.

Though he had matured significantly, his expression was reminiscent of the young boy Ash had travelled with all those years ago.

"Hey, Max…" May held up a smile, despite the great effort it took as she stared at her brother's wilted form.

Ash stood and put his hand on Max's shoulder. He held the younger man's gaze for a few seconds, unspoken words communicating between them. Ash had always seen Max as a younger brother, and he knew how much he loved May. He understood how much this was hurting him.

Ash lowered his hand and looked back to May, who was watching them with a pained expression. She perked up instantly, forcing a smile, no doubt pretending she was okay just so Max wouldn't see how sick she actually was.

"We'll leave you two alone."

May nodded thankfully, and Ash and Brock exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Exhausted, Ash collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room. Brock sat beside him, his concerned eyes on May's door.

"This has got to be tough for poor Max. He was a mess when he got here…" Brock uttered.

"Yeah…" Ash sighed, leaning over and putting his head in his hands.

"How are you holding up Ash?" Preoccupied, Ash barely heard the question.

"She…she wants to go to her next Contest… She wants to compete… And then she wants to go to the Grand Festival…"

"What?" Brock's eyes widened. "But…she's sick. She can't…"

"I know Brock, but what can I say? It's what she wants…" Ash rubbed his tired eyes, exhaustion catching up with him now. "I don't know what to do. What if she gets worse? Being on the road is draining for a healthy person."

"I think we'll have to see what the doctor says…see if he thinks she can handle it. Not that that would probably change her mind…"

Ash nodded, knowing how stubborn May was. But this time, it wasn't just a matter of win or lose. It was a matter of life or death…

"I love her, Brock…" Ash uttered, feeling tears threaten once more as he let down the walls he had held up so strongly whilst with May. Brock's expression softened, sad eyes on his helpless friend.

"I know…"

_To be continued…_

----

Credits: Chapter title is from the song 'I and Love and You' by the Avett Brothers.

Musical Inspiration:

Extraordinary Day – Delta Goodrem

Empty Room – Marjorie Fair

I and Love and You – The Avett Brothers

Where Does It Hurt – Alexz Johnson

Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke

Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation

Fix You – Coldplay

Black Keys – Jonas Brothers

Born To Try (Live at Visualise Tour) – Delta Goodrem

Higher Ground – Alexz Johnson


	5. No Light, No Light

**Save You**

By SarahStarlight217

Chapter 5

_No Light, No Light_

* * *

I am so sorry that it has been so long between chapters for this story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed urging me to update - this chapter is for you. :)

* * *

Doctor Carter's office was a medium-sized room at the end of the ward's corridor. The walls were painted cream and a pot plant sat in the corner. The man himself sat at his desk, facing Norman, Caroline, Ash, Pikachu and Brock.

"What is it you wanted to ask me about?" Doctor Carter asked the group, taking May's file from a pile of others on his desk and placing it in front of him, his forehead creased in a frown.

"May has asked for something…and we wanted to find out whether it is realistic for us to attempt it…" Brock explained, glancing at Ash, who nodded solemnly.

"Sure, fire away."

Ash directed his tired eyes to the floor for a few moments, lost in thoughts of where the doctor's answer would take him and May.

"May would like to leave the hospital to finish competing in her final Pokemon Contest, and then go to the Grand Festival if she gets her last ribbon. We just wanted to know…what are the risks in taking her…?" Ash trailed off, picturing May's hopeful azure eyes when she had made her request.

"Oh…" Doctor Carter raised his eyebrows in surprise, clearly not expecting the question.

"May is...extremely fragile," he explained, his brow furrowed in concern. "She needs expert care, and being on the road is very strenuous. I would not advise you to take her from the hospital..." he trailed off, shuffling the papers on his desk as though automatically. "But...he continued. If that's what she wants, then I cannot stop her."

His eyes fixed on Ash, whose thoughts were reeling. Could he do this? Could he take on this responsibility? A second later those questions had been answered, as if they were never a question in the first place. Of course he would. He would do anything for her. And if this was what she wanted, then he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

"Thank you, Doctor," Norman said, squeezing his wife's hand. Her eyes gazed ahead at nothing in particular, thoughts in a place so far away she didn't even flinch at his touch. Looking at her, Ash realised that no matter how this was tearing him apart, to her mother, it must be even worse.

* * *

Max was waiting outside when they came out of the room. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to sit atop those of Max, who gave a small smile and petted the little mouse Pokemon.

"What did he say?" Max asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"That May should stay here...but also, that they can't force her to," Ash replied automatically, his eyes faraway, thoughts spinning around and around.

"Ash..." Max began, his seriousness catching Ash's attention.

"Sorry," Ash shook his head.

"I know it seems like a lot...but I think you should go."

"You do?" it was the first clear opinion Ash had had from anyone.

"I know my sister would only ask if she knew she could do it. I think we need to trust her judgement. If it were you...would you be content to sit back in a hospital bed for..." Max trailed off. 'For the rest of your life', he wanted to say, but speaking the words out loud made him want to choke.

Ash put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'll do it, for her, Max. I promise."

"Thanks," Max said with a small nod. He knew he could count on Ash. If there was one person in the world he trusted with his sister, it was Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Later that day, Ash entered May's room. She was sitting up in her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey," she smiled, closing the magazine and placing it beside her.

"Hey," he moved to sit on the plastic chair beside her bed, moving it to be as close to her as he could. He took her bony hand in his, careful not to touch the needle connecting her to a drip of fluids.

"What are you reading?" he asked, glancing over to the magazine.

"Coordinator Monthly," she replied, and his eyes left hers for a few moments. He looked uneasy.

"May..."

"You spoke to the doctor, didn't you?" she asked. "So...what did he say?"

"He said you shouldn't go," he stated bluntly, meeting her eyes again. May didn't look surprised, her features remained unchanged as she waited for him to continue. Ash imagined her on the contest stage again, skin as pale as snow, arms barely strong enough to throw a Poke Ball, but he cleared his mind of that image immediately - this was what she wanted, and he would do everything he could to make it happen.

"But..." he continued, "he also said that he couldn't stop you."

At those few words, May's eyes lit up like a firework, so bright it almost looked like her sickness was just a nightmare. Ash was tense with worry, he wanted desperately to share in her joy but all he could think of was that image of her on the stage.

"May...are you sure about this? I mean, it's going to be...well, there are going to be a lot of people, and the media, and the stress of the contests and..."

"Ash..." May put a hand to his cheek, "I promise, I am sure. I can do this. All of that is irrelevant. I just need to do this, for me, while I can..."

Ash put his hand over hers and took it, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

"I love you," he said, putting his arms around her.

"I love you too," May replied, desperately holding back tears, knowing how much he meant to her, and knowing how little time she had to enjoy it.

* * *

Visiting hours were over at 8 pm, so Ash had no choice to abide by the rules and leave May's room, Max in tow. Besides, he knew she needed to rest, even though she blatantly said otherwise.

Ash, Pikachu and Max joined Brock, Norman and Caroline in the cafeteria. All three were deep in conversation as they arrived.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Hi, honey," Caroline rubbed her son's arm as he sat beside her. "We were just discussing making a statement to the media about your sister..." she trailed off, her eyes were so dull she looked almost lifeless.

"We think it's for the best...the hospital staff told me the media have been persistent in their efforts to get into the hospital, and to get any sort of information," Norman explained.

"I'm not surprised. May is a celebrity, especially here in Hoenn," Brock said.

"I think we need to do everything we can to protect my sister from them..." Max entered the conversation, "but I think we should do it...the sooner they know, the sooner they'll leave us alone."

"Ash?" Norman asked, prodding him for his opinion. Ash nodded in response. It did make sense. It was just that, with every passing hour it seemed to become more real. Once the world knew, there would be no escape from reality.

* * *

At 10 am the next morning, Brock walked into a small, white room within the hospital. A cameraman and a few other staff from the Pokemon Network were waiting for him there, and after a few minutes of conversation and instruction it was time to begin. Brock swallowed, a painful exercise due to the lump forming in his throat. Brock had offered to make the statement because, frankly, nobody else was in the right frame of mind to do it, but though he thought he was okay with it before, now he found himself nervous and afraid. He had the words written down on a piece of paper which he clutched in his hand, yet, nothing written on it seemed justifiable to express the situation - to make people realise how bad and unfair it was. May had read the speech with a smile and told him it was fine, but behind her smile he could tell she knew that everything was about to change for her. Her closest friends and family knowing was one thing, but the whole world? It meant that this moment was her last chance to not be sick, in the eyes of the world. His heart felt torn in two at the thought of it.

There was no time to go back now though, as the cameraman indicated he was ready to start filming. This video would be filmed on Pokemon Today that day, and at that point, it would all be out in the open.

Before he knew it, the cameraman was counting down, three, two, one, go.

"Hello. My name is Brock Slate, and I am here to make a statement on behalf of the Maple family. You may have heard some rumours in the past few days about my good friend, May Maple, and I am here to clear them up," Brock took a breath to steady his voice, and then continued.

"As you already know, May was admitted to hospital three days ago. May has since been diagnosed with advanced Leukemia. As you can understand, this news has been unexpected and extremely devastating, and as such the Maple family would respect their privacy at this time.

Though May is indeed extremely unwell, she has decided to continue the Contest trail here in Hoenn, and achieve her goal of winning the Grand Festival. We are going to do everything we can to support her.," Brock put the handwritten speech down, biting his lip. He took a moment to compose himself, he thought he would be okay but this was harder than he thought.

"I know that the best thing for May right now would be to see your support. May loves Contests more than anything, and being on that stage is what makes her happy. To see you all out there, cheering for her, would be the best thing for her right now."

* * *

It was dark outside as Ash emerged from the hospital ward containing May's room. He had spent the whole day with her, planning their trip to Mauville City, the location of the next Contest. Concentrating on the Contest was distracting May from everything else, and Ash was trying his best to stop thinking about all the other stuff, but he just couldn't let it go and act like it wasn't happening. He passed through the glass doors, his head down, mind on nothing but the long road ahead, when he heard his name called by a voice so familiar it made him pause in his tracks.

When he looked up, his eyes took a few moments to focus on the tall redhead in front of him - her eyes as blue as he remembered them, and filled with concern and sympathy.

"Misty?"

Misty's lips turned up in a sad smile as she stepped toward Ash. It took mere moments for her to reach him. Seeing her, his best friend, it was like everything came crashing down, like the weight of the world thrust itself upon his shoulders, so heavy he could no longer bear it. The tears came before he even noticed them, and her arms were around his trembling body as he cried the tears he hadn't even known he was holding back.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Credits: Chapter title is from the song No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine.

Listen to:

Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars

Be Still - The Fray

The Streets - Avalanche City

Take Your Time - Cary Brothers

St Christopher (On My Way) - Michael Logen


	6. Tied Together With A Smile

**Save You**

Chapter 6

_Tied Together With a Smile_

* * *

I'm sorry it takes me so long to release each chapter. I hope this one is worth the wait. :)

* * *

It took a while, but eventually Ash calmed down enough to pull away from Misty's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mist," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve the way he used to when they were kids.

"Don't be, you need to let it out, Ash...even if you don't want to in front of May."

"I just...don't want to upset her. I want to be strong for her."

"I know," Misty smiled considerately. "Hey...what do you say we get out of this hospital for a while?"

"Okay," he nodded and let her lead the way out of the building which he had not left in days.

It sure was nice to get fresh air, Ash thought as he walked beside Misty. His eyes felt heavy from the tears he had cried, but if they had to be cried in front of anyone, he was glad it was Misty. He felt comfortable with her, he always had, and she always knew what to say to make everything okay.

"So what are you doing here, Mist? What about the Gym?" Ash broke the silence.

Misty glanced at Ash as they walked through the silent streets, the dim light of the streetlights indicating their path.

"As soon as I heard, I just couldn't believe it..." she trailed off sadly. "I didn't even think twice - I knew that I had to come, for May...and also for you and Brock."

Ash nodded, he would do the same for her without a second thought.

"Oh and the Gym...my sisters are taking care of everything, they've actually gotten pretty good at battling." They came to rest at a bench overlooking a small park. It seemed odd sitting in the middle of the built-up city area, but it was nice, peace amongst all the concrete.

"So they're not giving out badges to novice trainers anymore?"

"Nope," Misty chuckled. "You never would have got that badge if you had faced them the way they are now."

'Rematch next time I'm in Cerulean?"

"I'd like to see that."

Ash laughed lightly for the first time in a long time. It felt good, though it was quickly replaced by silence.

"I'm so sorry, Ash... May is such a wonderful person. I can't believe..." tears filled Misty's eyes. Ash's gaze shifted away from her face.

"I know. Me either."

More silence, as they listened to the buzzing of the city around them. It was night time, but there were lots of people around.

"The doctors...they don't think there's any hope...?"

Ash shook his head, staring ahead listlessly.

"They said...it's only a matter of..." he couldn't, and didn't want to finish. It was unthinkable, that he was even saying such a thing, that such a thing could be real.

"What happened to us, Misty? One moment we were okay and then the next, everything changed."

Misty contemplated his words, glancing over to his face. He looked worn out, all traces of any form of joy were long gone. Her heart wrenched at the sight of his broken form. She hated to see anybody like this, but especially Ash. He always had that innocent, childlike quality about him, even as he grew older, but all of that had left his body, and he was left a man seemingly without any hope.

Misty placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The why isn't important right now. What's most important is that we're all there to help each other through this...and especially to help May through this."

"I really love her," Ash teared up again, jolting his head to the floor as though ashamed of his tears. "I just thought I would have years with her, you know?"

Tears sprung from Misty's eyes before she even realised they were there.

"That's why you have to make this time count, every second, every minute, every day."

Ash nodded, and she embraced him once more. It took all of her strength not to break down into a fit of tears at his words - it killed her to see him so torn up, and to be able to do nothing to fix it.

Ash and Misty headed through the increasingly darkened streets and back towards the bright lights of the hospital.

"Thanks for coming back, Mist. It's really great having you here...and I know May will appreciate you being around..." Ash said quietly as they neared the glass doors at the entrance. That sterile smell that all hospitals have hit them as soon as they entered the building, instantly overpowering the fresh air from outside.

"I just want to do whatever I can to help," Misty said seriously.

"You already are," Ash replied with a small smile.

* * *

Misty had planned to rent a room at the Pokemon Centre, where Ash and Brock were staying, so they headed straight there. It was just one block from the hospital. When they arrived at the comfortable looking lobby, they found Brock sitting on one of the green couches. It was funny, it reminded Misty of the times they used to travel together. Back then, arriving at a Pokemon Centre was like a dream come true after camping out for days or even weeks. Now, though, it just felt sad and empty.

"Hey, Brock," Ash called as he approached their older friend, who was unshaven and looked thin and troubled, yet still able to keep it together as Brock always did. He was flipping through a magazine, not really reading anything, which he glanced up from as he heard Ash call his name. When he looked up and saw Misty standing there, his eyes widened.

"_Misty?!"_

"Hi," Misty gave him a small, sad smile.

"What are you-"

Rather than replying to his question, Misty approached her friend, who tossed the magazine aside and stood - he was much taller than her now. She walked straight to him and embraced him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm doing okay," he answered honestly.

Brock pulled away.

"How did you-?"

"The Gym can take care of itself for a little while, my friends need me," she winked. Brock's face softened.

"It's great to have you back," he pat her on the head like he used to when they were younger, and she giggled. It felt like nothing had changed every time they were together, even if everything had.

"Visiting hours aren't until 9 am, so we'll go see May in the morning," Ash came up behind them. "They're pretty strict on her getting her rest, sometimes they let me sneak in but I doubt they'll let us all through."

Misty nodded. "That's fine. I'll just go and ask for a room..."

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Ash offered. "We have a pretty big room."

"Oh..." Misty blushed slightly. When they used to share rooms, they were kids, now, as adults, it felt kind of weird to share a room with the boys. The look in Ash's eyes swayed her opinion, however, and she agreed.

It turned out the room was quite large. It had a small living room area, two bedrooms with bunk beds, a kitchenette and a balcony. Misty tossed her bag aside and sat on the couch with Brock while Ash went and washed up.

"How's he doing?" she asked once she heard the faucet turn on.

"He's putting on a brave face, but he's pretty terrified. We all are. We have some difficult times ahead."

Misty nodded gravely.

"I think you being here will help a lot, though. You're a good friend to come all this way, Misty."

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you guys."

Soon after, the three headed to their respective rooms - Brock shared the room with Ash, while Misty took the other. Misty got to sleep pretty quickly, tired from her travel, and before she knew it, she was being awoken by the sun streaming through the window.

* * *

"Ready?" Ash asked. They stood outside May's room, in the middle of a long corridor of matching doors.

Misty nodded, growing nervous. She feared seeing May in such a fragile state, and she didn't know what she would say to her. What did you say to someone who had just learned they had a terminal illness? What would she want someone to say to her?

"Ready," Misty answered reluctantly, knowing she couldn't stall any longer.

Misty swallowed hard. Ash pushed the door open slightly and whispered into the room.

"May - I have a surprise for you," she heard him say. A few seconds later, Ash pushed the door open. May's mother was with her daughter, who was seated upright in the small hospital bed. She looked so thin and her skin was pale white, but her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Misty.

"Misty! I don't believe it!" she cried excitedly. Misty walked toward her, May's excitement was so infectious she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," Misty said as she embraced the younger girl.

"What are you _doing_ here?" May demanded. "What about your Gym?"

"The Gym can wait. I'm here to see you of course."

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ excited!" a spark seemed to have ignited in May. "There's _so_ much to talk about!"

Misty glanced over to Ash who was standing against the wall, his arms crossed, sad eyes focused only on May.

"Oh!" May glanced over at the woman beside her. "This is my mom. Mom, Misty Waterflower, leader of the Cerulean Gym."

Misty shook the woman's hand - she looked young, but the damage that her daughter's situation had done showed on her tired face.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Misty, May talks about you all the time."

"Oh," Misty blushed, she hadn't realised she was so popular. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs Maple."

"I'll leave you kids to catch up," Caroline offered her chair to Misty, who took it, and she left the room.

"So Misty," May launched straight into a fit of chatter, talking about her upcoming contest, the Grand Festival, her Pokemon and everything else in between - anything _but_ her sickness.

"That sounds amazing, May...just as long as you don't push yourself too hard," Misty said with a serious smile. May seemed to ignore it though, and she only smiled.

"I'm fine."

It was at that moment that Ash, who had remained silent standing against the wall for their entire conversation, got up and walked out of the room without a word.

Misty watched him go, and then turned back to May, whose smile had fallen to a frown.

"Misty...will you go to him?" her voice was so small, but the request was clear.

"Uh..." Misty hesitated, but May's lips turned up in a smile as she nodded.

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

* * *

Misty found Ash in the foyer, sitting against the wall, head in his hands. He didn't look up when she sat beside him.

"She...she acts like nothing's wrong, like she's _fine_. It's so frustrating..."

"Ash...May has to deal with this the best way she knows how to..."

"I know," his voice wavered. "It's just _hard_. I...I don't know what to do...because I can't do anything."

"But you can. You can be strong for her. She needs you more than anyone, Ash."

"I know," he lifted his head up, his hair was more unruly than usual.

"Go and take a break. I'll spend today with May. We have lots to catch up on anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go for a walk, try to clear your mind. Okay?"

Ash finally agreed, and with a concerned sigh, Misty made her way back to May's room. May sat staring at her hands, but she smiled when Misty entered the room again.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Misty sat beside her. "I sent him away for a while so that we can catch up."

May's smile had vanished, her eyes staring ahead into space.

"I know how hard this is for him... That's why I try to smile a lot. That's why I try to act like I'm okay. I don't want to make him suffer any more than he is..."

A tear streamed down her cheek, and Misty's heart fell.

"The truth is...I don't know how else to feel. There's nothing I can do to change it, so all I can do is live life to the fullest while I can. Smile while I can. Dream while I can... There's nothing else I can do..." the tears were coming thick and fast now, creating pools of salty water on the blanket.

"I haven't told anyone this...but I'm scared. Really scared. I can't help it. It's all I think about. But...I don't want him to know that. I want to be strong. I want him to remember me like that...not as weak, or a crybaby."

May wiped at her eyes as she attempted to stop the tears.

"I just want him to be proud of me."

Misty leaned over and embraced her friend, who finally, since the day she was told she was dying, really cried.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Credits:

Chapter title is from the song by Taylor Swift


End file.
